Everest's Christmas Carol/Part 4: Presence in Christmas Present
Recap from last part: Everest is visited by her mother's spirit, who tells her that she'll be visited by three spirits. If she doesn't listen to them, she'll be sad for all eternity. She is visited by the first spirit, Aeris, who shows her the Christmas Past of how PAW Patrol started and then shows her past too. Everest learns so much about her past. Before Aeris disappears, she tells Everest to try to let go of the past or it will haunt her forever. Everest wakes up Everest: Aeris? Was it all a dream? *Sigh* I haven't felt family love like that. The pups all have love except me.... (See The Magic of Love) (Everest lies on her bed) (Narrates) I really wanted to feel love like the other pups did. I knew deep down that Pumpkin loves me like a sister and Jake is a great guy to be with. I still felt the sting of the lost of my mother. (She falls asleep again) Christmas Present Time (Everest feels a presence in her room and it feels hot... temperture wise) (She gets up and sees a dragon standing in front of her) (Oracion's spirit) Everest: Who are you? Oracion: I am Oracion. I'm a friend of the PAW Patrol. Everest: Oh, Oracion. The pups told me about you. You died when you protected your son from stampeding horses. Oracion: I lived a long life. Black Rainbow is still young I had to make sure he lives a long maybe even longer life than mine. Everest: So, you're showing the present? Oracion: Yes, I am. (They both walk out of the house and see the Christmas party) This is the Christmas Party after you feel asleep. The party's over now, but this is part of the Christmas Present too. Everest: They all look so happy. Amy Darling: Oh,' Marshall', can you help decorate the cake with icing? (She has an undecorated cake with several tall layers) Marshall: Sure! I'm fired up! Oracion: I always loved it whenever he said that. (They walk around the square) See, Everest? Christmas is a season of giving.... (Everest sees Charmy and Cream giving each other gifts) being together with friends and family.... (The Littlest Pet Shop Pets are playing in the snow together) and spreading love and joy to everyone. (Tails uses his cane to walk over to a young wolf and he give him a plate of meat) Tails: Here. I thought you might be hungry. Everest: I've seem that pup. I've noticed him on Jake's Mountain. Everytime I see him, he is looking at me. Oracion: His name is Matt. He has a great singing voice. Matt: ....Thank you. (Tails smiles as Matt chews on the meat) Everest: Tails has so much Christmas Spirit. Oracion: He does, but if the future isn't changed, Tails may not make it. Everest: I know. Oracion: The next spirit will tell you more about that. (They turn around) (The cake is covered in icing and Amy Darling is using her ribbons to place several berries on the top layer) (It make the cake wobble) Marshall: Uh, Amy Darling I wouldn't do... (The top layer falls off and lands on Knuckles' head) that.... (Knuckles tastes the cake) Knuckles: Mmmm. This is a real good cake Amy Darling. Amy Darling: Why thank you dearie. Sorry for overdoing the berries. Knuckles: That's okay. I have my own personal piece now. (Tails uses his crutch to walk over towards them) (He takes a small taste from the cake, not the one on Knuckles' head) Tails: Amy Darling, I think that this is the best cake that you made-- *cough* *cough cough* Knuckles: Tails, you okay. Tails: *coughs a lot* *hoarsly* I think I need to rest..... (Sonic, Applejack, and Giselle hurry over to him) Giselle: Quick, we need to get him to the hospital. Everest: He's so weak... Oracion: Everest.... my time is coming to an end. (The scenery fades away as sparkles surround Oracion) Everest: Oracion, wait! I can't let Tails die! Please tell me there's a way. Oracion: The third Spirit will tell you the future if you cannot change. (His last words echoes as he fades away) (Everest is now in total black area) Everest: Oracion! Wait! Tell me more! What will happen to him!? {To Be Continued} (click here for next part) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Christmas Specials Category:Holiday Specials Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Movies